


your heart beating in your throat

by maskie



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskie/pseuds/maskie
Kudos: 2





	your heart beating in your throat

The strawberry blonde decided that enough is enough and took a kitchen knife. He dragged his finger over the cold blade before plunging it into his heart, done with this world. Tord had been aiming for his own heart but seemed to have missed. Everything went black.


End file.
